


Disasterous

by KittyCatgirl1600



Category: Personal Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCatgirl1600/pseuds/KittyCatgirl1600





	Disasterous

July 5, 1994. Lexyan Solar Ginger was born. She had pale skin and dark midnight purple eyes. Tiny tufts of black sprouted on her small head. She didn’t cry , nor did she laugh. When she was born, she had such a blank expression that the doctors had to check to make sure she was still alive. 

She was a healthy baby girl, but that wasn’t the news her parents were told. The doctors told both parents that the baby had died a little after she was born. In another room, the tiny baby was taken to a lab where she was strapped up and tested on. The parents were told to go home, that there was no hope. 

The testing continued for days. After she was about 2 months, they injected her DNA with some of a cat’s. This was only one of their many experiments. It was strange that they hadn’t tried an animal so simple as a cat yet. A couple months had past and she began to grow two tiny cat ears, a tail, very sharp teeth, and even sharper claws. Success.

Instead of her birth name, Lexyan Solar Ginger, the people in the lab had given her her nickname. Project 705-94, Category: Feline. Everyone else at the lab even started to call her by a mocking name, Catrin. This small lab had become true hell for this small child. 

Time went on and soon the poor child became blind. Not being able to defend herself previously had been a problem, but now? She was determined to not let anyone near her. She would be strong. And soon enough, she had scared away anyone who had tried to get near her. She had scared everyone. 

4 years later, she had gotten news that she would be a big sister. Her actual mother had come to the same hospital for a check up and what did they find out? Another baby. 

Months had past, it was a new year, and the mother was getting closer and closer to her due date. Catrin screamed and cried, wanting to see her mother so very badly, but being denied the access. At first, this sudden burst of emotion startled the lab workers, but soon she settled down into a short nap. Never had she ever shown that much emotion at once, and when she did, they were screams of pain. Notes were taken on her unusual behavior at the sound of family.

At some point, the tiny baby was born. Catrin had lost track of the time and wasn’t able to tell what month it was. Even though, she was worried. Would she even be able to meet her new sibling? Was it a boy or a girl? Maybe they’d let it live a normal life, unlike poor Catrin. 

But sadly, that small new born baby would end up suffering the same painful fate.


End file.
